


Prima volta di Ale e Casper

by Milady_Silvia



Series: SK [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Destruction, F/M, Fantasy, First Time, PWP, Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 11:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La prima volta di Alessandrè e Casper.I protagonisti non sono terrestri, quindi anche la loro conformazione fisica è diversa.





	Prima volta di Ale e Casper

Prima volta di Ale e Casper

 

< Niente, non riesco a trovare una soluzione. Non posso far spendere un capitale a Pam perché non ho risparmi da parte > rifletté Casper. Strinse con una mano lo spazzolino, avanzò fino alla porta del bagno e con l’altra mano abbassò la maniglia, spingendo l’uscio. Un bagnoschiuma lo colpì alla fronte, Casper strinse gli occhi e gemendo di dolore indietreggiò.

“Per Giove a Saturno distrutti da Ade, che è successo?” domandò. Batté un paio di volte le palpebre e scosse la testa, un segno vermiglio gli comparve sulla fronte.

“Non si bussa?!” gridò Mil. Si sporse, afferrò un asciugamano e se la mise di sopra.

“Sei pudica?” domandò Casper. Si massaggiò la fronte e si leccò le labbra.

“Se mi guardano direttamente sì” sibilò Mil. Si girò, si abbassò e girò la manopola di ferro della vasca, l’acqua cominciò a fluire dentro il buco finendo nei tubi.

Casper alzò il capo, s’irrigidì con la bocca socchiuse e le pupille si dilatarono. Osservò le gambe nivee di lei, le sue spalle e le porzioni dei seni pallidi. Deglutì un paio di volte, le mani si ricoprirono di sudore, le aprì e le chiuse un paio di volte. Avanzò verso la moglie, il dentifricio gli cadde di mano e chiuse la porta alle sue spalle.

“Perché non esci, adesso?” domandò la Mil. Corrugò la fronte, lo osservò avanzare ingoiando saliva, il viso di lui era totalmente vermiglio e i capelli gli aderivano alla pelle sudata.

< Mi serve una scusa > pensò Casper.

“Non dovevi farmelo quello scherzo. Io la bambina non la volevo” borbottò. Mise le mani sulle piastrelle del bagno ai lati della donna e la guardò in viso. Chiuse gli occhi e la baciò, Alessandrè sgranò gli occhi. Contraccambiò e scivolò più in basso, mettendosi in ginocchio. L’asciugamano si sporcò di schiuma, diventando umido per l’acqua saponata, alcune piume caddero sulla vasca vuota, ma ancora umida.

Casper si staccò e le baciò il collo, sfregandole le labbra sulla pelle, la donna socchiuse gli occhi e si appoggiò alla parete con le ali. Il marito le accarezzò una guancia, le tolse i capelli dal viso e le baciò la punta del naso sentendo il sapore del bagnoschiuma. Le sue orecchie arrossirono, la donna gli accarezzò la guancia. Si sporse, lasciando cadere l’asciugamano e lo abbracciò.

“Sono arrabbiato” borbottò Goresth. Piegò di lato il capo e le morse il lobo dell’orecchio, ripiegandolo su se stesso con la lingua. Le passò l’altro braccio intorno all’addome, un’ala della donna gli sbatté contro la spalla. Gemette e chiuse gli occhi, Alessandrè si mise sulle punte e gli passò la mano tra i capelli. Deglutì e rabbrividì.

 

 _“Ti ho detto mille volte che devi solo pensare a combattere! Finché non sarai_ degno _” gridò Kathukan._

 

La donna sgranò gli occhi di scatto e lo tirò verso il basso, aggrappandosi al collo del marito. Quest’ultimo lo allungò due volte il normale, gli occhi gli divennero bianchi. Mugolò e cadde in ginocchio, facendo versare l’acqua fuori dalla vasca.

Alessandrè lo lasciò andare, le ali si aprirono di scatto abbattendosi contro la parete. Alessandrè ululò di dolore, udendo uno schiocco. Scivolò di lato, ricadde con un tonfo e trascinò di lato l’uomo, strattonandolo per il braccio. Finirono tutti e due con la testa sott’acqua, la donna diede un colpo di reni e uscì. Batté le palpebre, le bruciavano e tossì un paio di volte. Soffiò con il naso, si piegò e issò il marito. Appoggiò il capo sul bordo in ceramica e quello del marito tra i seni.

Goresth ansimò, tossì e gemette. Allungò la mano con il braccio tremante e le accarezzò la guancia. La donna gli baciò i capelli bagnati sentendo il sapore della schiuma e rabbrividì.

“Ho cambiato idea tappa, se mi offendo con te, muori” biascicò Casper.

Alessandrè sbuffò e socchiuse gli occhi, il marito abbassò la mano. Le afferrò il fianco e premette, strofinando il polso contro la pelle nuda. Rabbrividì, si voltò e starnutì. Il naso gli si arrossò e sentì gli occhi pizzicare.

“E tu congeli, scemo” borbottò la moglie. Si girò e tastò il fondo liscio della vasca, sentì qualcosa di metallico e tirò. Sollevò il tappo e si sentì il rumore del risucchio, l’acqua scese di mezzo dito. L’uomo abbassò lo sguardo, deglutì e il viso gli si arrossò. Appoggiò la mano sul seno della donna, sentì lo schiocco di uno schiaffo e la guancia gli si arrossò.

“Scusa!” strillò la donna. Il marito si morse il labbro e si massaggiò la guancia, ghignò e socchiuse gli occhi. Si diede la spinta e si mise in ginocchio, Alessandrè scivolò di lato occupando l’altra metà della vasca. Gettò la testa all’indietro e si massaggiò il viso, si voltò verso di lui e sgranò gli occhi.

“Che… stai… facendo?” balbettò. Lo guardò sfilarsi la maglietta fradicia e lanciarla oltre il bordo della vasca sopra le scarpe.

Casper sollevò le spalle e si sbottonò i jeans, si voltò verso di lei e si leccò le labbra.

“Ci provo con la signora Goresth”. Si sfilò i pantaloni e mugolò, sentendo una fitta al fianco.

La donna lo colpì con un altro calcio nello stesso punto.

“Mil, resto Mil” si lamentò.

Lui le afferrò il piede e le accarezzò il dorso, si voltò verso Alessandrè e sollevò un sopracciglio.

“Niente?” chiese.

Alessandrè negò con il capo e si massaggiò il collo.

“Caldo? Hai la mano bollente” borbottò.

Casper le lasciò il piede e le ticchettò sulla caviglia.

“Tu sei gelida invece” rifletté. La moglie ritirò la gamba, si alzò in piedi e fece un paio di passi. Gli appoggiò la mano sulla spalla e chinò il capo. Casper alzò lo sguardo, osservò il suo viso circondato dalla luce della lampada e guardò il suo capo avvicinarsi. Il volto di lei era oscurato dai capelli e la sua figura era due volte più grande del normale.

_Dapan premette sulle sue spalle, fino a far scricchiolare le ossa. Lo raggiunse al viso con uno schiaffo, il bambino sgranò gli occhi e il puzzo d’alcolico gli punse le narici._

_“Mai sotto,_ Capaspeper _” ringhiò._

 

Casper saltò in avanti, afferrò alla vita della moglie e la fece sbattere, la ceramica si rigò sotto di lei e la donna ricadde all’indietro. La vista le si appannò, le ali si spezzarono in più punti e le unghie dell’uomo le lasciarono una serie di graffi rossastri sulla pelle nivea. Lo raggiunse con un calcio alla spalla, facendogliela scricchiolare. Il marito la lasciò andare, rabbrividendo e si tenne l’arto spezzato.

“Io, non volevo” biascicò. Alessandrè sospirò, abbassò il capo e si massaggiò le tempie.

 

_La rossa si sporse sulle punte e spinse la porta. Sentì una serie di ansiti, fece un paio di passi avanti sentendo singhiozzare._

_Saphira le afferrò il braccio e la strattonò, la bambina più grande deglutì. Sentì un ruggito seguìto da una serie di gemiti femminili. Sgranò gli occhi, afferrò la mano della minore e si mise a correre._

_“Ci sono i mostri in camera di_ lanipsa _” sussurrò._

 

Riaprì gli occhi, si girò a faccia in giù e scese lungo la vasca, fece aderire i seni alla ceramica e piegò in avanti il capo. Chiuse gli occhi, sollevò le gambe e appoggiò la punta dei piedi sui bordi aprendo le gambe.

“Se sto sotto, forse ce la facciamo” disse con voce roca. Sentì la mano bollente del marito accarezzarle la gamba, riaprì gli occhi e sospirò.

“Tu sai come si fa?” chiese.

“Certo!” mentì il più grande. Si grattò il mento, piegò di lato il capo e osservò il posteriore liscio della moglie. Abbassò lo sguardo seguendo il muscolo e si leccò le labbra.

< Come si fa? > si domandò.

_Dapan sbatté la moglie contro il pavimento, alcuni frammenti di legno volarono tutt’intorno. Scoppiò a ridere, afferrò la gonna di Sepery e la strappò._

_La donna scalciò, facendogli scricchiolare una costola._

_L’uomo le tirò un pugno alla spalla, il pavimento tremò e una bottiglia rotolò più in là. Si strattonò i pantaloni facendo saltare il bottone._

_La moglie gli afferrò il polso e lo graffiò a sangue, l’uomo ululò e la colpì con una serie di gomitate al collo._

_La donna strillò, gli occhi le divennero bianchi e premette di più sul polso dell’uomo spezzandogli l’osso._

_L’uomo si calò i pantaloni e la penetrò con un colpo secco, ruggendo._

Casper si tolse gli slip neri con una mano e li lasciò cadere, deglutì di nuovo e si piegò. Mise le mani sui bordi della vasca e abbassò lo sguardo, vide il membro sollevato.

< Speriamo > pensò. Si arcuò sopra di lei, il battito cardiaco accelerò e lo sentì rimbombare nelle orecchie. Girò di lato il capo, evitando una parte delle ali ripiegate e aderita alla parte davanti della donna.

_“I fianchi,_ Capaspeper _, sono le ali degli dèi” sussurrò Dapan. Gli pizzicò la pelle sul fianco arrossandogliela, il ragazzo sgranò gli occhi._

_“Ehy!” strillò, avvampando. Mise i pugni davanti al viso e indietreggiò._

Casper penetrò con un unico colpo secco, Alessandrè sgranò gli occhi e sentì delle fitte alle tempie. Il suo corpo fu scosso da una serie di tremiti e conficcò le unghie nei palmi facendoli sanguinare. La fronte le si imperlò di sudore e sentì l’uomo entrare e uscire. Una serie di piume si adagiarono sul fondo della vasca e fuori di essa, aderendo al pavimento umido.

“Vacci piano” sibilò Alessandrè.

L’uomo le aderì alla schiena con il petto e ansimò, chiudendo gli occhi.

“Cosa?” domandò.

“Le dita! Prima le dita per Antius! Esci da lì pezzo di idiota, cretino, scemo, id…” ringhiò la donna. Ruggì sentendolo uscire di colpo e avvertì una serie di fitte.

“Così?” chiese l’uomo. Affondò due dita, muovendole su e giù facendo scricchiolare il polso.

Alessandrè aprì e chiuse l’occhio di scatto, tirò un calcio all’indietro e l’uomo sbatté dall’altra parte della vasca. Urlò di dolore e la donna diede un paio di testate al fondo della vasca. Un rivolo di sangue azzurrognolo le colò lungo la gamba e fu scossa da una serie di brividi.

_Il_ trauk  _infilò la spada tra le gambe della serva e la sollevò di scatto. Ci fu uno schizzo di sangue e la donna ricadde all’indietro._

_Il plutoniano uscì l’arma e le tagliò la testa, il sangue azzurro gli schizzò sul viso. Lo leccò e rabbrividì._

_“Ora la tua potenza è mia!” ululò._

 

Alessandrè ansimò, sentendo anche il respiro pesante del marito e si morse un labbro.

“Non volevo” biascicò.

“Dovevo usare un altro dito? O il piede? O… non so…” si scusò il marito.

La donna ridacchiò e scosse la testa.

“Ritenta, ma stavolta piano” borbottò. Arrossì, gli occhi le si erano fatti languidi e il battito era accelerato. Sentì il marito ticchettarle sulla natica sinistra e rialzò la testa, mise le mani sui bordi della vasca e si mise ritta in ginocchio.

“No, non lì” sancì.

L’uomo la abbracciò da dietro, le diede una serie di baci sulla spalla e le passò il naso tra i capelli, l’osso dell’ala sinistra gli graffiò la guancia. Entrò delicatamente, diede una serie di colpi secchi e la cinse più forte con il braccio sano. Venne, gorgogliò e ricadde all’indietro.

Alessandrè sgranò gli occhi, strillò e gli finì addosso.

Il marito ululò di dolore, si sentirono parecchi scricchiolii, il bordo sinistro della vasca si spaccò.

La stanza si riempì di polvere bianca e i resti in ceramica erano sparsi sul pavimento. La plutoniana si gettò su un fianco e si graffiò tutta la pelle, gemette di dolore sentendo pulsare le natiche.

Casper mugolò di dolore, strinse gli occhi e gemette.

“Ultima volta?” biascicò.

La donna digrignò i denti e si strinse il braccio pulsante.

“Se non impari, sì” borbottò.

 

 


End file.
